Published US patent application No. 2009/0167188 describes, without any drawings, a system and method for controlling the light function of a front headlight in a road vehicle. This system includes a control element for controlling the function and a computer unit which determines the type of road being driven on and/or its course by matching location information acquired by means of sensors with data of a digital map and automatically adapts the light function to the determined road type and/or its course by suitably actuating the control element. Consequently, the driver no longer has to manually adjust the light function at least while driving on public roads. Further assistance for the driver on non-public roads is not provided.
It is desired to provide such a control system which is able to further assist a driver on non-public roads.